


this feels like home

by skieblueskie



Category: Karthik Singh, Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Bollywood, M/M, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skieblueskie/pseuds/skieblueskie
Summary: where kartik comprises on pizzas and aman compromises on movies.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	this feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic!  
> i am very grateful if you're reading this, i hope you have fun reading it.

The curtains ruffle, and sunlight peeps through the windows. It falls directly on Karthik's eyes. He stirs and wakes up, slightly irritated and still groggy. Lately, he hasn't been getting much sleep. Or more like, the sleep he gets doesn't cover up for the long hours he spends at the office. He desperately needs a break, and so does Aman.

He turns around in the bed to see Aman sleeping peacefully still. This immediately relaxes him. He likes having these moments to himself, where he can watch Aman and adore him as long as he wants. Aman's face is stamped in his memory clearly of course, he can summon it behind his eyelids anytime, but this feels real. On mornings like this one, he can't get himself to believe that this home, this happiness, and Aman - is really his. That he deserves it and gets to keep it forever. as a child, he was made to believe otherwise.

He shakes that thought from his head. Be here, now, he says to himself in his head.

He props himself upon his elbow and kisses Aman's forehead.

"Good morning, baby."

Aman groans a little, but wakes up with a smile because of the warm kiss.

"Good morning, Karthik," he says fondly, voice still thick with sleep.

"Neend puri hui?"

Aman shakes his head. "Nahi yaar. Mann kar raha hai aaj college hi nahi jau." After coming back from Allahabad, Aman took up a job as a Physics professor at DU. he really liked his job, and he loved teaching, but he was so tired. and in this moment, Karthik looked so beautiful, he didn't want to leave.

"Toh matt jaa na, bacche bhi khush hojaayenge. mai bhi office mai keh deta hu ki bimaar hu. Kitna time hogaya hume relax kiye hue." this was exactly what Karthik needed. a slow, peaceful day with Aman, doing nothing, reading and enjoying each other's company.

Aman closes his eyes and thinks it over. He could say he was sick. the kids would of course be happy to get a free period, and most importantly, it will make Karthik happy. and God knows he can do anything to make that happen.

"Theek hai phir, nahi jaata. Aaj dono ghar pe reh jaate hai. Chal, soja phirse. Bahaut thakka hua lag raha hai." He pulls Karthik closer and wraps his arm around him. Karthik smiles against Aman's shoulder, and softly whispers a thank you. Aman shakes his head and smiles. Both of them dive back in the slumber of their sleep, safe in each other's arms. There's really nothing that can touch them now.

When Karthik wakes up again, it is late morning, almost noon. He reaches his arms in the bed for Aman, but finds only rumpled bedsheets. His heart panics for a tiny moment, until he hears the clanging of dishes coming from the kitchen. He smiles, gets up and stretches, and makes his way to the kitchen.

There, in the kitchen, stands Aman, chopping vegetables while something simmers on the stove. He is wearing an apron that says "my baby strongest", a gift from Karthik, a stupid inside joke they share.

"Uthaya kyu nahi mujhe? 11:30 hogaye yaar."

"Jaldi uthne ke liye chutti li thi kya? Nautanki na kar, baith jaa, naashta bann gaya hai bass."

Karthik pouts but settles in a chair at the dining table.

"Tu bhi toh thakka hua hai, mai naashta bana deta hua."

"Abbey, Maggi toh tu jala deta hai. Shaanti se baith, mai bana raha hu na."

"Accha theek hai. Par tu bana kya raha hai?"

Aman smiles and slightly tilts the pan that was simmering on the stove.

"Haww, ande bana raha hai. Batau mai Papa ko?"

"Aye chup kar. Family group se nikal dunga."

Karthik chuckles and Aman hides a smile. He takes the omelette out on a dish, and brings it to the dining table. He sits and the two of them split it in half.

"So, aaj ka kya plan hai?" Karthik asks, his mouth still half full.

"Aaj ka plan ye hai ki aaj ka koi plan nahi hai. Chill karte haina. Tu voh tera Brooklyn 99 dekhliyo, mai side mai baithke meri book padhlunga. Raat ko pizza order karlenge, Netflix ya kuch laga lenge."

Karthik smiles and kisses Aman on his cheek.

"Sounds perfect to me."

And perfect it was. Karthik, with his head on Aman's chest and the laptop propped up on his lap binged watch his favourite series, while Aman read a Sidney Sheldon novel, subconsciously tracing lazy circles on Karthik's thigh. He liked this, no, he craved this; this familiarity, this feeling of belonging, these silences they both could share. They could be doing two completely different things, but as long as they were doing it together, it was perfect. They spent the rest of the late afternoon and evening exactly like this, until Karthik's stomach rumbled and pulled Aman from his book.

"Ab bahaut bhook lag rahi hai, kardu pizza order?"

"Haa, karde. Kaha se karega? Domino's ya Pizza Hut?"

"Domino's se, obviously."

"Nahi yaar. Mujhe Pizza Hut se khaana hai. Tu vaha se order kar, phir badle main movie tu choose karlena."

"Pakka? Aakhri moment pe paltega toh nahi tu?"

"Haa baba, pakka."

Half an hour later, they settle in front of the laptop, eating pizza from the same large box and Karthik picks a movie. Aman grimaces.

"Conjuring, phirse? Mujhe nahi dekhni. Puri raat neend nahi aayegi yaar."

"Arey mai hu na, baby. Mera haath pakad Lena agar darr lage toh."

Aman groans but finally concedes. The Pizza Hut box sits guiltlessly on the couch.

All through the movie, Aman's grip on Karthik's arm is so tight, Karthik is almost in pain, but doesn't say anything. Karthik steals glances while Aman watches the movie, scared yet still intrigued. He smiles softly, and when Aman falls asleep on his shoulder not even halfway through the movie, he lets him.

Aman, in all his little quirks and imperfections, shortcomings and achievements, was his. Finally, his. And that was enough. That will always be enough. Because for Karthik, Aman hamesha uske liye kaafi rahega.


End file.
